


Then, I...

by orphan_account



Category: Strobe Edge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, first fanfic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tale where Nanako explains her relationship with Toda from past to present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, I...

**At first, I thought he was loud.**  
He took over the cheer squad and belted at everyone. He was intimidating. No one wanted to work with him. Especially not me.

**Then, I thought I had bad luck.**  
He chose me, just because I was texting my mother. He was loud and startled me out of my wits! Now I was stuck working with this guy... Such bad luck.

**Then, I thought he was kind.**  
He listened to me when I was trying to get over Ren. He cared, and gave advice. He was totally different than before. He encouraged me, and I wanted to be his friend. He was so valuable to me then.

**Then, I thought he was cute.**  
He took me out for ice cream once, out of thanks for working on th cheer teem. He smiled and laughed, just like before. He told me some of his troubles, too. Then he put such an optimistic view on everything, and his smile was so cute then. I adored it.

**Then.. I thought I really did not love Ren.**   
At the time, I didn't know yet that Ren cared for me. I had moved on, and my sites were set on someone else. It had almost been a year, after all. This guy really caught my eye now.  
Naturally, I didn't even think about keeping my friendship with Ren.

**Then.. I knew he would catch me when I was sad.**   
Toda knew even before I did that I was going to break down. He brought me to some place far away from everyone else. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, using his special quiet voice especially for these occasions.  
I told him how Ren had confessed to me, and how I had rejected him. Because I liked another man.

"Well, who's the other guy?" he asked. He suspected, I'm sure. He wouldn't be mad or act weird. He would be Toda. So I told him.

**Now, I know he is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.**  
Three years of dating, since my confession, as well as broken friendships and new people to the gang carried us to this moment. He is standing at the end of the aisle now, smiling at me.  
This is the man I love. The loud, kind, cute man who wasn't Ren and that would catch me when I was sad.

I doubt I'll regret this decision ever. Even if Ren wasn't at the wedding.


End file.
